


hey, brother.

by greywords



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Max Lord being a proud father, The JLI as a family, so expect basically everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywords/pseuds/greywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They act like dicks to one another, but in reality, this team is a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey, brother.

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Kenney, who revitalized my adoration for the Justice League of Huge Dorks.
> 
> Partially inspired while listening to Avicii's Hey Brother.
> 
> I don't know, just roll with it.

          Either Max didn't have the energy to scream at them, or he was literally stunned speechless by the catastrophic mess their battle had caused.

          Or maybe he was seconds from possibly exploding. Who knew anymore.

          The bad guy of the week ( some massive guy carrying sonic weaponry strapped to his back and arms and every other available body part ) lay in an unconscious heap on the ground, while the members of Maxwell Lord's ragtag team sat / lay scattered around him. Literally.

          Booster laid across the ground, his visor cracked and his nose bleeding as he kicked his feet up on a portion of the building they'd leveled. There was a grin on his face, and he was breaking into helpless little laughs. From his vantage point, Max could see the gap in Michael's perfect grin where one of his teeth was gone. Joy.

          Beetle sat not far from him, his ankles crossed in the dust of the rubble. The Bug was parked crookedly on the mess behind him, the sun throwing a glare off of it. Ted, too, was fighting the helpless little giggles that Booster had seemingly infected him with, and he was rubbing his fingers under the edge of his cowl where a cut bled sluggishly across his cheek.

          J'onn was the only one standing, still as a statue with his hands folded behind his back. He was noticeably missing his cape, which Max spotted draped across Fire's shoulders as she whispered to Tora where the pair of them sat on a piece of rubble. Guy leaned up against the wall beneath them, his hair sticking up in the back and his lip split and dripping blood in a very thin line down his chin. All three of them looked tired, but proud of themselves.

          Max looked around at the mess again - an entire building leveled by his team and their fight, laying in rubble under a giggling Blue & Gold duo, two tired elemental ladies, the Last Martian and the most destructive Green Lantern in history - and felt his face heat up in something that was a mix of pride and anger. Pride that these. . . _children_  could take out the man on their own like they did, and anger because.

          Well.

          This was coming out of his pocket, wasn't it?

          As if sensing the man's growing irritation, J'onn unfolded his hands from behind his back and his green face tipped up in something that was almost,  _almost_ , a smile.

              "No worries, Max. The building was scheduled for demolition anyways. We did them a favor."


End file.
